Transparent
by Crazjenna1010
Summary: The Lightwoods have moved into the one house that no one in town likes to think of. They say that there once lived a girl in that house, she lived a happy, carefree life. Until one day she was faced with a terrible death. What happens when some of the lightwood start seeing that same girl in the house? What happens when one of the lightwood starts having feeling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is an idea that popped in my head.. I know it's not great but, just give it a shot. Please? anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The red-headed girl is hiding in the back of the room, in the corner, in front of a bookcase, well she isn't exactly "hiding," but it feels like it-well to her it does anyway.<p>

A bunch of men in jumpsuits are coming into her house. They are all moving boxes and furniture in. She doesn't like it, not one bit. They aren't just moving things inside, they are also moving things out. They took her favorite couch out. The last family that lived here was decent enough to leave it here.

She didn't really dislike the last family. In fact she was found of the youngest child, she was kind, pretty, and lonely. She even started playing with her when no one was watching. But that was the reason they left. She did feel bad about it and swore that one day she would make it up to her.

They movers stopped moving things as soon as a tall and pale woman came in and told them to leave. The agreed happily. They are probably tired, they had moved things all day. It's a _big_ house.

The woman looks around the room and smiles. She was satisfied. She stuck her head out the door and calls out three names. The girl in the corner didn't quite catch them, but she doesn't really care for names.

A few moments later people come in. Two young men and one young woman.  
>The girl in the corner takes them in. One of the boys has jet black hair and vivid blue eyes, he looked like the girl on his right and the woman who had come in earlier.<p>

The girl on his right, who must be his sister, Is as tall as the older woman but has a more of a younger look and the same color of hair as her brother but her's comes down to her waist and it is as straight as a toothpick just like the tall woman, who must be their mother.

The other boy though.. He is entirely different. Unlike the rest he is golden. If she had one word to describe him, that would be it. Golden. His hair was closer to the color gold and it curled down around his ears. He is also tan, while the others are pale. He was a bit shorter than the other boy, but not by much, as there both quite tall.

"Robert and Max, will be here shortly. I asked them to pick up a few things along the way." The older Woman said.

"I get the biggest bedroom!" The other girl called out.

"No, Izzy. I think since I'm the oldest I should be the one to get the biggest room." The boy with the blue eyes said.

"Um.. Actually Alec... I think that room should go to the most talented of the four." The golden boy said.

"Yes, I Totally agree. That's why it should go to me!" The girl with the long hair, whose name was apparently Izzy, stated.

"No!" Their mom interrupted their bickering, "none of you get that room. That room is going to be for your father and me. We'll decide the rest of the rooms later once your brother gets here. Mean while you all can help move some boxes into the kitchen."

All three of them mumbled a fine and okay before walking out of the door towards their van.

They were all out the door, well all except one. The golden boy. He stayed back. He's looking straight at the book shelf, something must have caught his eye. If the red-headed girl, in front of the book shelf, didn't know any better she would've thought that he was looking at her.

He's looking at the book shelf as if he was looking for something. He takes a couple of steps forwards, towards the shelf. He is right in front of the girl now. He isn't looking at her though. But she ish looking at him, but she has to crane her neck to actually see his face, do to the height deference.

What is he looking for?h the girl thought.

"If you're looking for dust bunnies then you might have better luck looking in the attic." The girl suggested, even though she knows he can't hear her.

"Jace!" Izzy called. "Get your ass over here, you can help too!"

The boy took another glance at the book shelf then he Shrugged and walks away.

* * *

><p>When their father and younger brother- Robert and Max- came to the house they decided which room was who's. Robert and Maryse got the biggest while Alec got the second biggest, after that no one really cared which room they got since after Alec's room every room was the same size.<p>

They were all sitting at the dinner table, eating some Chinese take out food that Robert and Max picked up along the way.

The red-headed girl can hear them from the stairs. She was staying out of their way. For now. Sometimes she would look through their belongings and see what was up.

From what she gathered she found out that they were the Lightwoods. The tall woman was Maryse and she is married to Robert Lightwood. They had three kids, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Max.

Alec, Jace and Isabella were all around her age. Jace and Alec were both in their senior year while Isabelle was a year behind them. They are all going to the same school she used to go. Idris High. Max was only nine so he was going to an Elementary school a few blocks from Idris.

From what she could tell Max loved comics. He was a little boy, who looked seven even thought he was actually nine. He had brown hair and grey eyes, he also wore glasses that were to big for his face. He reminds the red-headed girl of some one. She frowned at the thought and shook it away. _That was in the past, time to move on. _She thought to her self.

They all had finish their meals and were now taking a break from all the unpacking. Isabelle is talking on the phone with one of her friends, Jace and Alec are talking about some football game, Maryse and Robert are paying some bills, and Max is trying to get at least one of his family members to pay attention to him.

He finally gave up and headed up the stairs to his room. The red-headed girl got up when she saw him coming up.

She followed him to his room, down the hall. He kept glancing over his shoulder, as if he sensed someone was following him, that made the red-headed girl smile, knowing exactly what it ment. But the red-headed girl still made sure that she was hidden each time he glanced back.

Once he got to his room he pulled out a cardboard box and took out a Naruto manga. The red-headed girl just hid behind the door way

He spent a full ten minutes on the first page. His eye brows came together at each sentence. The red-headed girl couldn't see his face, since his back was to her, but she could see that he was struggling. She sighed and walked forward. She gave a soft knock on the door. And he turned around. He's pupils seem to dilation.

"Shhh! Please don't scream! I wont hurt you! Just don't scream!" She stammered, But it was too late he opened his mouth and let out a loud scream that went all through the house.

Everyone down stairs stopped what they were doing and booked it. They ran as fast as they could. Once they reached Max's room they were all out of breath.

"What the Hell Max?" Jace asked as soon as he saw that there was no real danger in the room.

"Its her! She just came in to my room!" Max was pointing straight at the red-head, but all the other Lightwoods could see was the white wooden door. Alex took a step and looked behind the door, the red-head stepped away.

"Max," Alec sighed. " there's no one here"

"She's right there! Cant you see her?" He was yelling now.

"Max, you've read to many comic book." Isabelle said.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, son. Its been a long day." Robert suggested.

"Max they can't see me." The red-headed girl informed him. "If you promise not to freak out and tell them everything is alright, then I'll explain everything to you. And if you want, I can leave you alone." She added.

Max bit hid thumb nail and nodded. "Um.. Your right dad, it has been a long day. Sorry. I just need to rest for a bit. Sorry to bother you."

"Its okay, son. Just get some rest. We'll have your bed in here by morning."

They all made their way down stairs, mumbling something about him wasting their time.

The red-headed girl closed the door after they left. Max took a seat on the mattress by the corner.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. She could tell he was afraid of her, that makes her a bit sad. She doesn't want that.

"My name is Clary. I died here a couple of years ago." She let that sink in.

"So you're a g-ghost?" Max asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then why can I see you and they can't?"

"Because," she sighed. "Youre only nine. Only certain people can see us. Like kids such as yourself-"

"I am not a kid!" He interrupted. Clearly annoyed by that comment.

"Okay... The young. Hows that?"

"Better." He nodded.

"Anyways, only the young can see us. That's why only you can see me."

"Why?"

"Because younger people have more imagination and have their mind more open than older people. You have probably seen many ghost around, but just didn't realize it."

"So only the young can see you?"

"Not necessarily, other people can, only if they have been through a death experience, or even if they have watched some one die in front of their eyes. But the thing with that is that they have to choose to see. They have to want to see."

"Why did you come to me then?"

She grinned. "I saw that were having trouble reading that." She pointed to the manga he was recently reading, which was now on the floor, since he dropped it when he was screaming blood murder.

He blushed. "Oh yeah. I can't figure out which way you're supposed to read them."

"Here let me show you." She picked up the book and sat next to him on the mattress. He was hesitant at first but then he got over it, deciding that she was okay.

"Here see." She turned the book to the last page, which was really the first page. "You start at the back, then you read the speech bubbles from left to right instead of right to left."

"Oh I get it now!" He nodded his head. He started reading immediately.

Clary stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." She said noticing that he was lost in the manga.

He just waved her off and nodded his head, clearly not paying attention anymore.

She was about to close the door when max called out. "You know Clary. You aren't half bad." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

At least she can have at least one person she can talk to. But she was a bit sad that she hasn't really had anyone her age to talk to, that can talk back anyways. It has been so long...

She missed it. She missed all of it. She missed getting excited about getting a new comic book. She missed freaking out and yelling in to the phone about some band coming to town. She missed eating. Ghost can't get hungry, which can be a blessing, but that means you can't taste sweet, sweet chocolate either.

Well complaining will do her no good. At least she had some one to talk to. That was enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Um.. Did you like it? I'm really sorry if you didn't! So yea. If you <em>did<em> like it the. Follow, favorite and/or Review! Kay thanks for reading! **

-CJ


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some good reviews on my last chapter. Thank you! I love hearing from you guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update I will try to update sooner. And thanks to whoever gives this story a chance! ;) **

**Declaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **

* * *

><p>Ghost don't sleep..<p>

So Clary stayed up the whole night in the attic. Lucky for her, she still has the ability to hold a pencil and a sketchbook. She managed to save her old sketch book when her parents were moving out, after her death.

They went crazy looking for it, eventually they gave up and just left. Clary thought about letting them have it, as a memento, but she somehow knew she was going to spend many nights in this house alone.

She always wondered why she never left this life behind. She has met other ghost before, some of them have even crossed over now and are now resting in peace. She has gathered enough information to know that the ghost that are still here are here for a reason. They usually don't stay long though. They eventually make amends with the problems that they were facing and then they simply move on.

She always wondered if she would ever cross over. She hopes so.

She was done with her sketch. She drew an old oak tree. The branches were huge and hang down low enough for someone to climb them. There were green moss covering most of the tree.

She always draws this tree. She knows that she's seen this before, she just can't remember where from. It's familiar enough that she can draw it without actually being in front of it, and yet... She feels like she has never seen this tree in her life and afterlife.

* * *

><p>The lightwoods have to go to school, even after hours of complaining about how they <em>just<em> moved into their new house _Yesterday_ Maryse thinks it will be good for them to make new friends as soon as possible. She also thinks they should get out of the house so they wouldn't mess anything up while unpacking.

Izzy is in the bathroom and Alec's knocking on the bathroom door nagging about how long she takes in there. Jace on the other hand is having breakfast gloating about how he woke up ten minutes before Izzy did.

Clary's on the stairs, as usual, just watching them go by. Max just barely woke up and is coming out of his room, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Hey, Clary." He yawned.

Clary was about to say something, but Izzy, who was just coming out if the bathroom, interrupted her.

"Who's Clary? Your imaginary girlfriend?" She teased.

Max turned as red as a cherry at the comment. "She is not! She's... She's... Uh.. -"

"Shh... They can't know about me. They'll think you're mad, Max!" Clary blurted out.

Max took a deep breath. "She's no one. Just no one," he walked away with his head bowed down slightly.

"Okay then." Izzy said, having no clue of what just happened.

"Hey, Max, are you ready for your new school?" Jace Max after he sat down at the table.

"No, not really." Max mumbled.

"Why not-"

"Max! You better be ready in fifteen. We're leaving soon." Maryse interrupted.

"Yea, sure Mom." Max took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and went back upstairs.

Clary follows him. He carelessly shoved a whole bunch of books in a black backpack.

"Hey," says Clary. "What's wrong?"

"Why can't I tell them about you" Max asked.

Clary thought over it. Trying to find a away to explain it to him.

"How about you sit down.. Let me tell you a story." She gestures to the mattress. Max nods his head and sits down, she sits down right next to him.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"So you know I died two years ago right?" He nodded his head. "Okay, Well, sometimes when a parent's child dies, the couple can't deal with it. Most of the time they get a divorce. I suppose that's what happened to my parents. I think they moved far, far away from this place. This is, after all, the place where I died.

So a new family moved in. The dad had a kid, just one, and she was just a little girl. She was so lonely. Her mother had died just recently and her dad was working way too hard. She had no one to play with. She would sometimes even cry herself to sleep.

One day, I let her see me. We were in the backyard. She didn't scream. Not even when she saw that my head was bleeding, like you probably saw."

Max turned away and blushed. It was true, he saw that she had a cut on her forehead, and blood that never dripped, but wasn't dry.

"It's okay. And then she invited me to tea. She never told her dad about me, he never suspected anything wrong either. That is until he saw her up in the attic talking. She was talking to me." Max looked up at her, he didn't even know this house HAD an attic. Clary must've lived here for a long time, "He began to worry." She continued, "But thought it was her imagination. Then at night she would scream, for no reason. She would wake up from nightmares so terrible that she couldn't stop shaking. She would scream MY name. I didn't even know why. I couldn't hold her while she woke up, because her dad was doing it for me. Her dad took her to a therapist. But she didn't get better. She never told me exactly what her dreams were about, only that they were awful and involved me. One day she couldn't take it. She told her dad about me, I remember he looked at her like she was insane.

He called some people to take her to some sort of mental hospital.  
>I remember she was kicking and screaming.<p>

And I couldn't stop them. He later moved to be closer to her. If he just believed her... She would still be here...  
>So you see why you can't tell them?"<p>

He nods his head, eyes wide open.

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome. But, um.. Clary?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah?"

"I have to... Uh... Get ready.. Would you mind?"

Clary realized what he was hinting at. "Oh, yeah of course. I'll leave you to it then.."

"Clary, wait!" He calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Um.." He's looking around the room, trying to find something other than Clary to look at.

"Something wrong, Max?"

"I was wondering how you got that?" He pointed to Clarys cut on the edge of her forehead.

"Ah! This," She delicately touches the cut with her fingers. "That's another story for another time."

He nodded his head and she walked out of his room.

The lightwood kids had left hours ago. They should be back in a couple minutes, except for Max, who has to stay an hour after Alec, Jace, and Isabelle come home, since he is still in grade school. Maryse and Robbery are all alone with Clary, but she spent most her time in the attic. That was until she heard yelling from downstairs

She goes down to the living room to take a look. Maryse and Robert were having an argument about who knows what.

"No! Don't start this again Robert!" Maryse yells.

"How can I not? When you keep acting the way you do!"

They just kept going at it like that for a few minutes. Clary didn't know what to do.. She just stared at the couple.

Suddenly she felt as if something hit her in the back of the head. The pain shot threw her head like a rocket. She grasped the back of her head as if to ease the pain. She stumbled back. The louder they yelled the more pain she felt.

Her scar started bleeding more than it should have.

She started getting flashes of pictures. A wan cooking in the kitchen, a man walking in. Suddenly they were yelling. Clary want to scream, but no sound came out. She's trying moving her legs, but they felt as if she was being swallowed by quicksand. She couldn't open her eyes. They felt like her eyelids sewn shut She fell on the floor and her hands were looking for a way out. She found the door leading to the front yard. And flung the door open.

Maryse and Robert stopped their yelling and looked at the door in shock. Clary doesn't care about what she just did, all she cares about was getting the hell out of there. She crawls half way through the yard and then her legs finally start working again, and she sprints out front.

She doesn't know how long or how far she ran, but she doesn't care

Smack!

Clary falls to the floor, she ran into something solid and hard.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." A deep voice apologized.

Clary looked up and met a pair of deep golden eyes.

"What?" Clary asked, completely taken back.

"Here, let me help you." The man held his hand out for Clary to take. Clary is staring at his extended hand, is he talking to her? The man is Jace, the Lightwood boy. Clary ignored his hand and stood up.

Clary looks up to meet his golden eyes, and regretting it once she did, she's mesmerized by his eyes. They were the perfect shade of gold and she can just get lost in them forever.

His eyes widened when she looked straight at him.

"What happened? Why were you in my house?" He asked, looking in the direction of his house.

Clary looked back up at him, trying to find an excuse and an answer for all of this.

"I-uh-I wasn't!" She blurted out, still shocked that he could actually see her.

"What?"

"I-I got lost. You see I hit my head on a rock-while I was going for a jog! And I got lost!" Clary wanted to slap herself in the face after that sentence.

"Hum..." He looked down at her-since they had a huge height difference-like he was trying to figure out if he believed her or not. He was skeptical, she's not exactly dressed appropriately for someone who was going out for a run, but he decided to ignore it. "Even if you weren't coming from my house I think I should still take a look at that." He pointed a finger at the cut on her forehead.

"No! It's fine, really. I think I know where to go from here."

"Are you sure I could always give you a ride." He offered.

"No," She shook her head. "It's fine, but thanks for the offer."

"My names Jace, by the way."

"Clarisa, but most people call me Clary."

"Do you live around here?"

"Sort of. I Iive a few blocks away."

"I don't think, I've seen you around at Idris High, I don't think I could ever forget that face." He grinned. He was obviously hitting on her.

"I don't go to your school, I'm homeschooled. I really should get back, my dad must be worried." She turned around and took off in a jog.

"Can I at least have your number?" Jace calls out.

"Um... I-I don't have one! My parents don't believe in them! They are very strict, you see. I'll see you around, Jace."

Once Clary was out of sight she hid behind a house and sat down with her back against it.

_What the fuck just happened?_

How can he see her? He didn't see her yesterday! He's _Can't_ see her!

Unless... Clary thought... No! It can't be. She pushed that thought away and decided to ask Max about it later.

_Max!_ He could sneak her up to his room without being noticed. Of course, she would have to wait till he gets back.

That's what she does best, that's what she always does, just... Wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reviewing! I loved them all! And please review or follow or favorite! Or all of the above! Thanks again.<strong>

**-CJ**


End file.
